User talk:DQueenie13/Archive6
hi queenie, how have you been? i have missed you so much are things going good? i sure hope so RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god (talk) 22:06, July 11, 2011 (UTC) oh yes she managed to find a job at another clothing store :). So now we tell each other secrets about the stores and then tell our bosses and get a little bonus thing. Its hilarious. But i got my internet back with my birthday money :) RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god (talk) 22:40, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Striker826 O_P Liek 22:54, July 11, 2011 (UTC) hey queenie, i saw your blog. Um. Well im not begging but this is a thought. For admin. (oh god! runs through your mind lol) but i would like to nominate myself for that. I am great with the community and i do edit when i find something wrong with pages. i realize asking to be one isnt the right way to get there. But its just a thought since the active admins are very low. Id love to offer my service. Anyway im off for a bit. Gotta go to the store and got to run some errands :) RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god (talk) 23:18, July 11, 2011 (UTC) wait what? i can promise you none of my arguments are planned. But i guess he meant im very well-informed with the arguments topic. I do make sure i know whats going on before actually arguing. And i will admit to sometimes losing control, but im only human :) anyway. Thank you so much queenie. I promise you will not be disappointed RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god (talk) 00:24, July 12, 2011 (UTC) okay! CoolBlazeBaku (talk) 02:30, July 12, 2011 (UTC) okay! CoolBlazeBaku (talk) 02:31, July 12, 2011 (UTC) hey DinoQueen how did u know I needed a signature. Also do u want to be friends. Also thanks for the info from before!! CoolBlazeBaku (talk) 02:42, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Also can u help me with my signature. I want it to say I will destroy you and victory will be mine! I want I will destroy you an, to be red and the rest dark blue. at the start i want a picture of Infinity Dragonoid just after destroying Silent Naga, after you i want a picture of Titanium Dragonoid useing Dragon Maximum Striker and at the end a picture of zenthon titan after being summoned on gundalia. Okay thanks when u finish put it in my talk page and i will change my signature. U made a little mistake! First the picture at the start is Perfect dragonoid that just defeated Silent Naga also in the middle i want a picture of drago using dragon maximum striker. That it and the rest the same! CoolBlazeBaku (talk) 14:50, July 12, 2011 (UTC) hey Dino the picture is on unlocking the Gate. Where he fires dragon maximum striker. sorry queenie, please unkickban me from chatting, PLEASE! Favor ^_^ Heeeey. I hate to say this, but I need some help*Cute Face* . Can you make some templates for me, Please? I need the GCT template on Neopets Wikia. I also need you to make a Retired User template with this image. I'll give you the admin/Rollback rights that you need. I just need it because some pages on the Neopets wiki have large galleries and there are many inactive admins/Crats. If you already left for vacation/you can't do it, just let me know. — Ji Robinson (talk) 02:01, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey, DinoQueen13, Hope I caught you before you left for your vacation. I have just a quick question. I was reading the recent blog about the special BakuMarvels and saw that they have more planned like the Hulk, Thor etc. I was wondering if it would be a good idea to put pages in for the rest of the upcoming BakuMarvel characters or to just leave it until they are actually seen. If you want me to do them, I can do them tomorrow. Get back to me when you can.Zachattack31 (talk) 02:45, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, for the gate cards. why is there no bonuses listed? airzel said someone was designated to work on a template for it, but when should it be done? RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god (talk) 02:57, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Can you please make a Signature for me and I will make it really clear. This is what I want it to say I will destroy you and victory will be mine! I want I will destroy you, to be red, black for and, and victory will be mine! in blue. At the start I want a picture of Infinity Dragonoid. You can find the picture on Infinity Dragonoid's Page in the second row and the second picture on that row. After "you" I want a picture of Titanium Dragonoid using Dragon Maximum Striker. can find this picture on Unlocking The Gate on the 15th row and the second on that row. At the end a picture of Zenthon Titan after being summoned on Gundalia. Okay thanks, when you finish put it in my Talk Page. CoolBlazeBaku (talk) 06:24, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry i made a mistake! Can you please make a Signature for me and I will make it really clear. This is what I want it to say I will destroy you and victory will be Zenthon Titan's! I want I will destroy you, to be red, black for and, and victory will be Zenthon Titan's! in blue. At the start I want a picture of Infinity Dragonoid. You can find the picture on Infinity Dragonoid's Page in the second row and the second picture on that row. After "you" I want a picture of Titanium Dragonoid using Dragon Maximum Striker. can find this picture on Unlocking The Gate on the 15th row and the second on that row. At the end I want a picture of Zenthon Titan after being summoned on Gundalia. Okay thanks, when you finish put it in my Talk Page. CoolBlazeBaku (talk) 06:26, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi Queenie, do you know why AOH kickbanned me from the chat? Please reply fast, This message has been sent by Taylean2002, please give a message after the peep. PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP Hey Dino I was on the wiki a person called mutant helios was editing bakugan dimension abiltiy card pages and he write what the picture looked like and he did it for like 30 pages and I cleaned it all up. I'm just letting u know! CoolBlazeBaku (talk) 13:20, July 13, 2011 (UTC) YAY! Thanks DQ! I appreciate it! *hugs* *hands 20 bucks* your services are appreciated. ^_^ And I'll ask central whats up with the hide button. — Ji Robinson (talk) 18:44, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dino, someone blocked me from the chat room, so can u find out who did it?? Okay Thanks!! CoolBlazeBaku (talk) 02:23, July 14, 2011 (UTC) But why just asking because I don't know what I did wrong!! CoolBlazeBaku (talk) 13:09, July 14, 2011 (UTC) what does spamming mean?? okay! I didn't do that!! Also how do u find out this info?? CoolBlazeBaku (talk) 13:16, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Do u know the real reason because u said spamming? But I didn't do any of those stuff!! CoolBlazeBaku (talk) 13:26, July 14, 2011 (UTC) okay very sorry!! CoolBlazeBaku (talk) 13:29, July 14, 2011 (UTC) okay! CoolBlazeBaku (talk) 13:30, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Kickban okay! So does this go on forever or what?? okay, so how do they unblock??? CoolBlazeBaku (talk) 13:32, July 14, 2011 (UTC) hey DinoQueen can u ask AOH why he blocked me from the chat room and how long will it be for because when i ask him, he doesn't reply back from some unknown reason. CoolBlazeBaku (talk) 14:08, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Please Do you want to unblock me please? Taylean2002 (talk) 17:22, July 14, 2011 (UTC)Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!!! It wasn't me it was Taylean2002! Ask AOH CoolBlazeBaku (talk) 04:20, July 15, 2011 (UTC) chatban AOH banned me from chat again. it has been like, 3-5 weeks now, and im still not unbanned. i didnt even do anything wrong! he banned me for saying i ate scar's feet. red nova dragon's how does that give reason for banning me? please talk to him. burn, burn forever, for eternity. (talk) 17:46, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Like the new avatarZenthon Rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:37, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Bakugan ruleZenthon Rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:37, July 25, 2011 (UTC) can you unban me from chat.I wasn't doing anything wrong Bring it on Bakugan! Lets do this! (talk) 14:15, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Question...... Will you please unban me? O_O See the sad face? That is the face from somebody who can not chat. Taylean2002 (talk) 15:44, August 3, 2011 (UTC)Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. D: I just made a GM template for us ... Template:Chess Game Masters ... and ... XD YOU ALREADY MADE ONE ON YOUR PAGE! ugh ... anywho ... My appointment got moved, so I will be here for a little bit. The little [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'things give ']]you away. 15:17, August 9, 2011 (UTC) o_o ... um ... lemme go get it ... and stuff ... The little [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'things give ']]you away. 15:23, August 9, 2011 (UTC) YAY! It turned blue :3 The little [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'things give ']]you away. 15:28, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Kickbann Hey DQ, Bendo kickbanned me from chat yesterday afternoon because I was messing around. Can you lift it? ''Lord of Pyrus'' [[User talk:Lordofpyrus|''Talk / ]] [http://www.bakuganusers.wikia.com/wiki/BakuBlog ''BakuBlog] 18:33, August 11, 2011 (UTC) About ur How to be an admin blog who do i ask to be an admin because ur blog dosent tell people would u mind 2 tell me please Queenie?- The Shark Boy 09:11, August 13, 2011 (UTC)09:11, August 13, 2011 (UTC)~~ Thanks DQ, i made the welcome template a few weeks ago, but i just left it there since i was making the card templates and adding them to the cards. It was on my "to do list" but i found the card project much more important. So thanks for getting it off my "to do list" :D It helped very much. [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 06:40, August 15, 2011 (UTC) *high five* Winner winner tofu dinner. [[User:Striker826|'Striker826' ]][[User Talk:Striker826|'Raichu are' ]][[User blog:Striker826|'Sir.']] 19:55, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Reply Yeah, it was actually an image in the show, not a piece of fan art. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 21:23, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JHy3ZhY9VKs . Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 22:52, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Look... Look... 1. I don't know how to make a template. I keep telling you that. 2. I don't understand what your problem with my signature is. Plus, you can view in both Visual Mode AND Source Mode when it's edited, not just Source Mode. 3. No offense and not trying to be rude, but I don't think you were supposed to give a warning about my signature...I say this because I didn't see it that you HAVE to have a template or else you will get a warning...last time I checked the policies on here, it didn't say that admins could give warnings if someone's signature didn't have a template. Again, no offense. I'm not trying to be rude. I'm just saying... 1. I have never seen you explain to me how to make a template. -_-"' 2. If it can be viewed in Visual Mode (which it can), then ignore it in Source Mode. I'm just saying... 3. How does it disrupt pages? I'm just curious... ~Valentin 98, August 18, 2011 9:55 AM 1. Where IS the template? 2. Yes it does. If you don't believe me, here you go... Visual and Source Modes.PNG If you want a better picture, I'll get one. Just saying... 3. It doesn't really mater how you view it in Source Mode if you can view it in Visual Mode, which you can. Just saying... ~Valentin 98, August 18, 2011 10:11 AM 1. How do you do THAT?! 2. I do understand, but still... O_O 3. O_O ~Valentin 98, August 18, 2011 10:27 AM O_O So, you were telling the truth after all. O_O Just saying... ~Valentin 98, August 18, 2011 10:51 AM Oh, OK...I'm more used to Visual Mode, which why I use Source Mode for only the coding. Just saying... ~Valentin 98, August 18, 2011 10:59 AM Avatar Ok, I have broken-down. Is your avatar a picture of a lady's face, or is it a sort of bobble-head thing with really short arms and legs? I'm committing verbal murder in the major third degree! 15:08, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Can I put you on my friends page????? Dirt 15:36, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok. Hmm. I am going to look that show up. I'm committing verbal murder in the major third degree! 15:41, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Awwww... that pug is so cute! =3 I'm committing verbal murder in the major third degree! 16:19, August 18, 2011 (UTC) When is my kickban up? Dirt 00:28, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Cute pug. :3 Screw it, have some Ponies! 00:45, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I know, but I don't know how to make my siganture like that. I tried, but I couldn't do so. ~Valentin 98, August 19, 2011 11:34 AM OK you can. Thanks. ^_^ ~Valentin 98, August 19, 2011 11:39 AM Re:Re: Bakugan Abridged Well, I'm glad you'll have me! I'm just not sure where/how I should start. I always wanted to write an abridged series, but it will be quite a challenge. One I'm willing to rise to, mind you, but still, very tricky. I can't seem to think up anything original, so I hope I have some help... I just don't want to be in anyone's shadow if I start writing episode scripts/ideas for this. - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 17:24, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks again! hi can you please check out my new wiki it called bakumutant wiki is the same thing as bakuwikiMutant helios (talk) 23:44, August 19, 2011 (UTC)mutant helios My block timed out, but the chat ban is manual. Help please. [[User:Striker826|'Strik']][[User Talk:Striker826|'er']][[User blog:Striker826|'826']] 15:15, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Queenie, just wanted to drop by. And I finally figured out what you meant on your info page about when you are especially nasty. =O If you cannot see the bright side of life, polish the dull side 02:15, August 21, 2011 (UTC) At first I thought you meant MS by Mechantium Surge, then I saw one of your tv idiom links, and you said "if you have been in Health class, and I put two and two together. If you cannot see the bright side of life, polish the dull side 23:35, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Please come to chat. [[User:Striker826|'Strik']][[User Talk:Striker826|'er']][[User blog:Striker826|'826']] 04:01, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I cannont? so Queenie ur sayin i cannot block dudes as a roleback? thanks for telling me anyway it does not affect my feelings- The Shark Boy ? You are working on a new template thing? I would stop with adding the card templates. Ninja`s are wicked! (talk) 15:11, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ... YEP! Ninja`s are wicked! (talk) 15:14, August 22, 2011 (UTC) hey found the anon he mad an account RE okay sure. [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.]] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'''POST ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 01:42, August 23, 2011 (UTC) FSB Should I make FSB a chat mod? He is on often enough, and has only been banned twice. If you cannot see the bright side of life, polish the dull side 04:22, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok, Striker got REALLY mad at me because he said I should consult a crat. *grumbles about Striker* If you cannot see the bright side of life, polish the dull side 16:04, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Striker Because I made FSB a chat mod in the middle of the chat. Then Striker went COMPLETLY BALLISTIC! He got really mad, so I undid that, then Taylean2002 and I were talking and he got an answer to some question I asked him right, so I gave him a cyber cookie. Then he said we were spamming and he started flaming at me. So I kickbanned him, then he went to DM, he complained, I replied within 2 minutes and he called me a stalker. Then I said that it was because I knew that was what he was going to do so I kept refreshing the wiki activity. You can see the shortened incident on DM's talk page. If you cannot see the bright side of life, polish the dull side 16:20, August 23, 2011 (UTC) LOL. I can't wait to see how he reacts to that. If you cannot see the bright side of life, polish the dull side 16:38, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey DQ, I was wondering when I find out if I am rollback or not? [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 09:28, August 24, 2011 (UTC) retired!? retired retired Kidnapper Scenario I have an answer to the kidnapper and the girl scenario. If you destroy everything to win a war, what do you gain? 16:26, August 24, 2011 (UTC) So does this mean you denied my me? It is alright if you denied me being an rollback. [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 22:46, August 24, 2011 (UTC) yes im still there Pyrusmaster82 (talk) 21:16, August 25, 2011 (UTC) *still on* come on really!?...fine i'll stop...but i still oppose you... Okay then. Thank you for telling me. [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 22:41, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Just a question. Are there a selected number of senarios or is it how many you and AoH can dish out? just wondering. From so simple a beginning, endless forms, most beautiful and most wonderful have been and are, being evolved -Charles Darwin 02:31, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ok ok.just wondering. thanks for letting me know. From so simple a beginning, endless forms, most beautiful and most wonderful have been and are, being evolved -Charles Darwin 02:35, August 26, 2011 (UTC) how do you make a color custom signiture? and have all didfferent words for the different things? Zmanstardust (talk) 18:12, August 26, 2011 (UTC) re: Sig hey that website tutorial isnt good for me i got really confused .... i am sorry ugh such a noob i am